Back to School with You
by Reminder
Summary: Carlisle is contacted by Dumbledore who needs the family's help protecting Harry. What happens when the perfect family comes to Hogwarts? Will they be able to hide who they really are from the witches and wizards that populate the school? Post Breaking Dawn, During Goblet of Fire. Normal Pairings. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my strange mind! This is what happens when you have always liked Harry Potter, and your younger sister convinces you to read Twilight. I have seen this idea out there, and decided I wanted to give it a go. **

**Carlisle gets a call from a friend in the UK. Albus Dumbledore needs the Cullen's help in protecting a very important young wizard. Why, it's Harry Potter! So now the Cullens must travel to the UK and try to protect Harry, without exposing that they are not human. How is that going to work when they are surrounded by witches and wizards? Post Breaking Dawn and set during Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was, I am not J K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so I have no ownership over any of these characters or settings. Depressing yes…but we must live on**

**Chapter One: Letter**

**Bella POV**

I laid there in the meadow. Our meadow…Edward slowly twisted a piece of my hair in his hand, watching me carefully. I opened my eyes to look at the light reflecting off of his perfect face. I knew mine, though it would sparkle, was nothing compared to his beautifully etched face. And he was mine.

"What are you thinking lamb?" Edward asked me.

I smiled at him. "You" Edward gave me my favorite smile. After eight years of living with him, it still took my breath away. But then again, I didn't really need to breathe anymore. I rolled over onto my husband and rested my lips against his. Edward's once cold hands, now felt warm as they caressed my face. I slowly broke away. "They are probably missing us by now." I noted.

"Let them" was his simple reply. "Should something important happen, there is always your phone." Once he was finished he kissed my neck and under my chin.

"True" I smiled at him. A playful growl grew in my chest and Edward flipped me, so now he was on top and I was on the grass. Before things got any farther however, my phone rang.

"Perfect timing" Edward said.

I pulled the cell out of my pocket to see who was calling. It was Alice. Figures. So much for our perfect afternoon. I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello Alice"

"_Bella, you and Edward should get here right away!" _

"What is it?" I was filled with sudden panic. "Is someone hurt?"

"_No no no. Just something important is happening and you need to be back at the house right now. See you then, bye!" _ She hung up the phone. I took the phone away from my ear and frowned, before looking to my husband. He shrugged and we both stood. I removed my heels, why bother? I held them in my hand as we raced through the forest. The run was thrilling. It was almost like we were flying over the roots and plants on the ground.

In no time we were back at the Cullen household. We paused briefly just outside the tree line to look through the huge windows. All of the Cullens, along with Jake and Renesmee, were standing in the dining room. Seated at the table was an elderly man with a long beard and a pointy hat. Along with that, he was wearing a long robe of some kind. Weird…

We were through the front door in just a second. Another half got us next to Renesmee. "What is going on?" Edward asked so fast that humans wouldn't realize anything was said.

"Professor Dumbledore is here asking for our help" Carlisle replied at a normal human speed.

"What help could we provide?" I asked, confused.

"He knows of our…abilities." Carlisle said. Edward and I looked at the elderly man. "Perhaps, he should explain himself."

The Professor, if he was one, picked up a dumpling from his plate and placed it in his mouth. He smiled before turning to Esme. "Splendid cooking, if I do say so myself. Perfectly browned. Amazing when you can not taste your own food"

"Thank you professor" Esme said. She didn't seem comfortable around him, which was odd for Esme. She liked people in general. "Would you like some more?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. I have things to do." Dumbledore stood and turned to the rest of us. "Now, to explain myself. I do apologize for any inconvenience I might cause you, but I am in need of your assistance…"

**And here is our first chapter. Please feel free to read the first chapter of To Kill or Not to Kill, a twilight fanfic. **

**Tell me what you guys think about this!**

**Signing out-Nick Cloud**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! I see I have reeled you into my dangerous game of Wizard and Vampire. (Cat and Mouse, Wizard Vampire, get it? Ug…no sense of humor) **

**Anyway, if you haven't already, finish this chapter up and go check out my other story, To Kill or Not to Kill. Even if you're a Harry Potter fan, maybe we can corrupt you into loving Twilight as much as the rest of us, so go and read it! **

**And now for our featured program**

**Chapter Two: I can't be a Wizard, I'm Just a Vampire**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Albus set down the cup of tea. By now we had all moved to the living room since Albus had finished with his meal. I looked over my family, trying to gage their reactions to what they had been told. What he was asking was a major commitment, and it would put us all in danger, I know that I did not want any of my family to come to harm, but from what Albus has told us about Harry Potter, it is something that we have to do. I saw Edward looking at me and he nodded. Clearly he had been reading my thoughts and agreed with what I was thinking.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" My wife asked.

"We're vampires, not magicians." Emmett commented.

"He wants to integrate us into the school" Edward said in monotone.

"We're not about to shout out that we're vampires to everyone" Rosalie said sharply

"Of course not" I told her quietly. "Albus, where are you going with this?"

"I have thought of this." Albus said before he took another sip of tea. "And I do have the solution. I can cast a spell strong enough to give you all the seeming of powers within the walls of Hogwarts."

"Seeming?" Jasper asked.

"I can give you the ability to do minor spells, enough that it would allow you to complete studies in class without raising suspicion. But it will only work on the grounds of Hogwarts, you leave, and all charms you have placed will instantly disappear. So do keep that in mind."

"So, you're going to place us in the school by saying we're…what?" Rosalie didn't sound too sure.

"Most of you will be posing as students from America that were neglected somewhat by your schooling here, so you've transferred."

"That won't work for all of us though" Jasper noted

"Esme and Carlisle get jobs there" Alice said, looking at the future. "Carlisle works in the Hospital Wing and Esme will be teaching Muggle studies"

"What are Muggles?" Jacob asked.

"Normal humans" I told her. "Non wizards"

"What does Muggle Studies entail?" Esme asked.

"You would be teaching about Muggle culture, Art and Music in order to allow our students to blend into the Muggle world." Albus replied.

"So the rest of us will be posing as students?" Edward inquired.

"Will? Did he just say will?" Renesmee sounded excited. She turned to Jacob. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, to all of the above." Albus nodded.

Alice had the glazed look of seeing the future briefly before a huge smile lit her face. "Then we're going!" She said. Clearly I wasn't the only one who had made my choice.

"Cool!" Renesmee added. "We're going to Europe!"

"Oh no" Alice said, suddenly all excitement left her face. "Where will all my clothes go?" She sounded like it was the end of the world if she didn't have all of her clothes.

"You don't need that many Alice" Bella said

"Of course you'd think that!" Alice was panicked. "But how will I keep us all in style without the closet space I need?"

"We'll think of something Alice." Esme patted our daughter's arm.

"Maybe she should downsize" Bella murmured to Edward. Only those of us that were vampires and werewolves could hear the comment. Of course, Alice's reaction was to glare at Bella with intensity. I had a vague feeling that this would come into discussion again, and at Bella's expense. Edward looked up and smiled slightly at me. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. Bella looked up at us, and then at Edward, voicing a silent question clearly. He simply shook his head.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I must be going." Albus stood. "We will be expecting you all on September first." He began to walk towards the door when he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and I will have a couple of students come by on the last Saturday of August."

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Albus considered it. "I believe you are correct. But the students coming tomorrow, they will take you to get your school supplies, so you best be packed by then." He glanced at a clock on the wall. "I did wish to have more time with you, but I must be going. I shall see you on the first."

Then Albus stepped outside the door before completely disappearing. Jacob released Nessie and stepped outside the door, looking around. He was searching for Albus. "Where did he go?" Jacob asked. "People don't just disappear."

"He apparated" I replied calmly.

"He what?" Emmett's face was filled with confusion, with similar looks on the rest of the family.

I sighed, realizing just how difficult it might be for us to blend in. They knew nothing of the wizarding world. "It is teleportation."

"Oh. That makes more sense…I think…" I saw Renesmee roll her eyes at Emmett's conclusion.

"I think it's best that we all pack." Esme said. "Professor Dumbledore's friends will be here tomorrow, and we should already be ready to go when they get here."

"How much can we take?" Alice asked with quite a bit of concern.

"One trunk" I said.

Alice's face was filled with pure horror. Bella, as did a portion of the rest of the family, began to laugh at her. "Noo!" Alice ran up the stairs. "How can I chose between you all!" Even I had to chuckle when she talked to her clothes.

"Alright, let's get packing"

* * *

**I know, this is another set up chapter. It will take a little bit before we get to something truly interesting. Hopefully you do enjoy poor Alice's torment. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Check out To Kill or Not to Kill. **

**Signing Out-Nick Cloud**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait guys. First my grandpa has to go to the hospital, and then apparently some family friends have been stealing from us, so a lot has been going on. Anyway, this is the next installment of Back to School with You. I will get my other story updated as soon as I can, so keep with me. Again, super sorry about the wait. **

**Chapter Three: Meet the Vampires**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Harry, Ron and I had met up around nine o'clock in order to go and assist the students that were moving to Hogwarts. It was an extremely large family, made up of adopted children under the care of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Ron complained about losing his last weekend of summer. I pointed out that it was a chance to make new friends, but he replied with something along the lines of 'I will not make friends with possible Slytherins'. I thought it wouldn't matter but, Ron was set against the possibilities of making 'the wrong type of friends'.

We used Floo Powder to get across the globe. Both Ron and Harry went first, and then I followed. At first we weren't sure what we should use to get to the students' house, so we decided to just call it the Cullen House. I tossed the powder down in the fireplace and called out the name.

I landed in a finely furnished home, white being the most prominent color. I felt bad about knocking ashes out onto the floor. A fairly young looking man with blonde hair was holding his hand out to me. With his combed back hair, pale skin and golden eyes he was incredibly handsome, like a movie star in fact. I slowly took his hand. "Thank you" I said quietly. The man helped me to stand.

"It's my pleasure." He stepped back and that was when I noticed that the room was quite large, but still taken up by the amount of bodies in the room. Along with myself, Harry and Ron, there was the whole family. It was very difficult to tell who was the adult there, because they all looked to be about the same age. Five young women and four young men were standing next to the man that helped me up, and most of them looked a lot alike.

Majority of them had pale skin, angelic features, and golden eyes. That was interesting considering they weren't really related to each other. There was one of the girls that had brown eyes, and one guy stood out like a sore thumb. He was handsome like the rest, but his skin was russet instead of being pale like the others. His eyes were a deep almost black dark brown.

I realized that I had been starring at the Cullens for a while. I also realized how rude it was so I quickly interrupted the silence. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley"

"Call me Ron." Ron said right away. He hated being called Ronald.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us to help you get school supplies" Harry joined the conversation.

"He said he was sending students" The blonde one who had helped me up said. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. This is my wife Esme" He gestured to the woman standing next to him. She had hair that was caramel like in color. "These are our adopted children Jasper, Alice" The pair he pointed to was clearly a couple. Jasper had blonde hair as well and was tall and slender. The girl, Alice, with dark hair next to him had pixie like features. "Rosalie and Emmett" Once again, the pair appeared to be a couple. Emmett was huge, like a giant bear. His burly arms were around the blonde girl that I could only describe as a Barbie. Rosalie was perfect, not that the rest weren't, but she stood out from them with goddess like beauty. I felt like I was completely out of place in the room with her. She was looking at us with a kind of hostility. "Jacob, Renesmee" They were the two that stood out. Jacob was the one of native American descent, made clear by his russet skin. He was standing right beside Renesmee, who had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and unusual bronze hair. Unlike the others, she had a rosy blush on her cheeks. Along with that, she was the one with chocolate brown eyes. I realized that her features looked a lot like the last male, in fact, they both had the same hair color. "And finally, this is Edward and Bella." Edward had his arm protectively around Bella's shoulders. He was the youngest of all the men, with boyish features almost. He was staring at me intently, almost like he was analyzing what I might be thinking. It was somewhat unnerving.

"It's nice to meet you" Esme said to us.

"Nice to meet all of you." Harry said.

"So," Carlisle said. "You are to take us all to Diagon Alley I believe? Just so that we can get the correct equipment. Their education has been more than lacking here."

"Yeah, that's the plan." Ron nodded. "We're thinking that we're going to use Floo Powder. You know how right?"

"Um…No" Emmett said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to teach you" Harry said.

* * *

**And we'll be in Diagon Alley in the next chapter. That is going to be (Hopefully) the last set up chapter. We will get some interaction in Diagon Alley, and hopefully, watching the Cullens attempting to blend in with the wizards.**

**I think I might end up focusing on this story for a while. I just can see where this one is going more easily than To Kill or Not to Kill.**

**Hey, if you guys have something in particular that you'd like to see in Diagon Alley, or later in the story, leave a review and I'll see about putting it into the story.**

**Also, as for the sorting of the houses for the Cullens, I would like to hear what you think. So send me the name of the house, the Cullen that you think should be in it, and why that Cullen would be best suited in that house. Even if I don't end up using that suggestion, I will thank everyone for their suggestions by name.**

**Signing Out -Nick Cloud**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. As I said before, I am going to focus on this one for a bit. I have a better idea of what is going to happen in this one, and I am finding it more interesting to write. **

**I would like to thank my loyal Maggie Davis, who has been leaving reviews every chapter, and is the only to give me her house choices so far. And Maggie, I have been thinking very heavily on the Cedric-Edward issue. So you will just have to see how it comes out. **

**Diagon Alley, here we come.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Um…what's a wand?**

**Jacob POV**

I was still trying to get the ash off of my jeans when Renesmee came rolling out of the fireplace. Floo powder was not my favorite mode of travel, that much I knew. I held out my hand and helped Nessie to her feet. "Thanks Jake" I brushed majority of the ash off, but I had to stop when I met her eyes at one point. Nothing mattered to me but the beautiful young girl in front of me. She blushed and I released her. Luckily, the rest of the Cullens weren't paying that much attention to us at the moment. And I soon realized why.

All around us were men and women, and children even, dressed in robes and pointed hats. They were milling around the shops, talking, laughing, and swearing. The shops had odd names too. Amanuensis Quills, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Broomstix, Flourish and Blotts, that appeared to be a book store. There were all kinds of things for sale. Huge piles of books, quills and rolls of paper, potion bottles, telescopes, weird silver instruments, robes, and even barrels of what was labeled bat spleens. "Brilliant, isn't it?" Ron asked me.

"You could say that" I murmured. I really thought it was bizarre.

"The Professor said that you were going to need everything, and that you would need the supplies that we got already." The girl turned to Carlisle and Esme. "If you would like you may just look around, we don't need to get you any supplies." Carlisle looked at Edward, clearly checking to see if we were good if they left. Edward nodded slightly.

"We will be around" Carlisle said simply. He and Esme walked towards the place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Alright then" Hermione started to walk down the street. "Follow me, we will get you your uniform first." All of us began to follow her. I was getting the impression that she might be a little bossy. Edward looked at me and smiled at our inside joke. Bella, always on the alert for what Edward was doing, looked up at him curiously. He shook his head and our tour guide led u into 'Madam Malkin' Robes for All Occasions'. "We need to get eah of you three sets of plain work robes that are blak, one plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, and dress robes for the boys." Hermione turned to us. "I'll help the girls, Ron, Harry, you help the boys alright?" Before they could respond, she had already begun to lead the females deeper into the shop.

One painful hour later, we were leaving the shop. Once outside, Ron took the bags and placed them in another bag, that he said 'transferred them to the burrow', whatever the burrow was. We went through the same thing when we collected four years worth of books, including four levels of 'the standard book of spells', and several transfiguration books.

Once that was finished we were led down another alley and headed to this place called 'Olivander's'. I looked in the window and saw…wands? _This has to be some kind of joke._ I thought. Edward looked at me and shrugged. Great…we were going to be waving sticks around.

"Alright, all of you should just go and grab your wands" Hermione said. "Just talk to Olivander, he'll get you going."

"Where are you going?" Nessie asked.

"We're going to get a couple last minute things for you." Harry said. "Come on Ron." He and Hermione pulled Ron back down the street. We all exchanged looks.

"After you" I said, gesturing for Edward to lead the way. He shrugged and stepped inside. We all followed.

An old man stood behind the counter. His white hair was wild and out of control. "You are new wizards, yes?" We just stood there. "Let me get you some wands to test." The man, who I guessed was Olivander, disappeared down a aisle and soon came back with a pile of boxes. He set them down on the counter. "Since there are so many of you, pick a box, and just wave the wand. We will see if they work for you." So one by one we all picked out wands and tried to wave them. Several shot off randomly, Rosalie destroyed a lamp, and Bella almost took out my eye when she waved the wand. The expression on her face was clear that she would have blushed if she still could. Finally, we managed to each get one that would work for us. "Cypress, Phoenix Feather, 12 ¼'' for Mr. Edward" Olivander stated, handing one to Edward. "Dogwood, Unicorn Hair, 9 inches for Ms Alice. Ash, Phoenix Feather, 11 ½ inches for you Ms Isabella" I wasn't sure how he knew our names without asking, and I found it someone disturbing. In the end, we were all given varying wands. When we finally walked out of the shop, I realized most of the vampires hadn't been breathing. The shop had been small and dark, without much room to move around.

"There you are" Hermione walked up to us. With her were Harry and Ron. "Got your wands? Good, we already sent your stuff back to the Burrow. We should be going back a well."

"Are we using more Floo Powder?" Rosalie asked.

"How else can we get around? We aren't trained in apparition yet." Ron said.

_Great…Floo Powder…again…_

* * *

**After I finished the last chapter, I realized how I was still off when it came to action. Sorry, well, next chapter we will be attending the Quidditch World Cup. So then we'll have something there at least. Stick with me guys**

**Also, send in your house choices for the Cullens, right now I have Maggie Davis' ideas, my own, and my sister's. So please give me your ideas too.**

**Signing Out-Nick Cloud**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout Out to Sweetie7smiled! Thanks for the house choices, they are great suggestions. Your two cents will be put to good use.**

**And Maggie, you deserved that shout out. I love knowing that you enjoy the story.**

**Again, I'm still open to hearing what houses you think the Cullens should be in, so send me the suggestions! **

**I was writing this chapter, and realized I would either need to make a longer chapter or I would go back on my word about the Cup. So…**

**This is a much longer chapter! In fact…it's about twice as long. That would be why it took so long to get up. **

**Chapter Five: Bedknobs and Broomsticks**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

That night was…interesting… It had been a lot of fun to go and see what there was at Diagon Alley, though I don't think Jake agreed with me. But the Burrow, which we discovered was the nick name they had given Ron's house, was really crowded. It was crowded with their family normally, but adding Hermione, Harry, myself, and the rest of my family, it was a major issue finding room for everyone. I was in the same room as Hermione, Ron's sister Ginny, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle and Esme had taken over Ron's twin brothers' room, and the boys were all crammed into Ron's attic room. Edward, along with Emmett and Jake, had opted to just sleep on the couch.

Upon our arrival, we were greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who was a lot like Esme because they were both motherly, but more frantic about it at the same time. I couldn't even catch half of what she was saying because I was busy admiring the collection of creatures in the living room. There were a few owls, and two cats down there. Ginny followed me over there. "That cat there, the orange one, it's Crookshanks. He belongs to Hermione." Ginny told me, pointing to one of the cats. "The owl that looks like it can't see straight is Harold. He tends to crash into everything."

"Wow" I said.

"The white owl, that's Harry's owl. She's Hedwig."

"She's so beautiful." I smiled at the snowy owl. "Does everyone have their own pet?"

"No…Hermione Ron and Harry decided to get your family a few pets. Well, more like Harry suggested it and Hermione convinced Ron to help."

"So the rest of them…are for us?"

"Yup." Ginny smiled. "I asked your mum, and she said you would have first pick." I was confused for a moment, how did she know that Bella was…? Oh…she meant Esme. Jeez, this was going to be really hard. "If you don't want the cat or one of the owls she says that's okay too." As she said the last part I rested my eyes on the adorable kitten. I knew that it was a Siamese cat, and she was the most adorable thing I had seen. I slowly picked up the little kitten and began to pet her. Right away the cutest cat ever began to purr for me and rubbed her head against my chin. "I am guessing you're taking her then?" I nodded. "What are you going to name her?" Ginny asked.

"Heidi" I said. I liked the name, and it felt like it would fit the cutie pie I was holding. "Do you like that?" I whispered to the adorable one. Heidi meowed at me and tucked her head under my chin, still purring.

"I guess that's a yes" Ginny said, giggling a little.

"Who have you got there?" Bella asked as she walked over to me with Edward. I saw Jake was close behind her.

"This is Heidi" I said, hoisting my prize up to show her to my parents. A flash of concern passed through my father's face. I tilted my head and asked silently, _what is it?_ But he shook his head. Great, secrets are always so much fun.

"She's adorable" My Mom said, recovering from the concern on her husband's face. Jake moved around them to stand next to me, but Heidi turned and hissed at him. Both of my parents laughed at poor Jacob. "I guess she doesn't like your smell Jake" My Mom told him.

"Sorry Jake" I whispered.

"It's no big deal." He told me shrugging "You're not going to replace me with the cat though right?" We all laughed, including Ginny. Dinner was an interesting thing to fake for most of the family, but they managed to pass most of it on to Jacob. I swear, he could eat anything you put in front of him and never get full.

* * *

I tried to go to sleep that night, I really did, but I was too on edge. I knew the rest of my family would protect me, because they never slept, but I just wasn't that tired. Ever since I had turned six I hadn't needed as much sleep as I used to. I used to sleep as much as a normal human, but now, not so much.

I was listening carefully to Ginny and Hermione's heartbeats and breathing patterns until I was sure they were sound asleep. With them out of the way I slowly slipped out from under the blankets and moved towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard my Mom's voice at a pitch normal hearing wouldn't pick up.

"Bathroom" I replied at the same level

"You're not going to get away with seeing Jake tonight Ness" Bella murmured. "Your father and Uncle are down there too." I sighed and moved back to the place my mother had been 'sleeping'. I knew aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie were listening to our conversation, but I did need to talk to my Mom. She was sitting up now, and made room for me to sit next to her. I went ahead and sat under the blanket with her. "What's worrying you?"

"It's going to be weird" I murmured. "It's like when we move to a new school, but harder because we're not even wizards." I paused. "If they find out we're really vampires, they'd kill us, wouldn't they Mom?"

"Nessie," My Mom sighed. "They most likely would. They don't understand us, and that's it." She brushed some hair from my face. "But, you are the most adorable and wonderful girl in the whole world, and as much as I hate to admit it, the boys at Hogwarts will be falling head over heels for you." I giggled a little. I curled up closer to Mom.

"Thank you Mom" I whispered. Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"You two, you little monster" Slowly I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The next morning everyone was up early. Well…not Harry or Ron. They were late so Hermione ended up waking them up. From the conversation I heard up there, it was not pleasant for Ron to be 'assaulted unfairly' by her. We ate breakfast quickly, most of us were really just hiding the fact we hadn't touched a thing, and then followed Mr. Weasley out the door. Everyone except Mrs. Weasley, Carlisle and Esme were going. There was something about a 'World Cup'. I began to wonder what they were talking about when they mentioned 'quaffles' and 'bludgers'. Based off of my husband's face, he was following along with the talk, and using the images from their heads to put it together. I made note to ask him about it later. It could turn out to be something important.

We were trekking through the forest when we came to a hill. Up at the top were two people. I looked at them, studying them to see if they were a threat, but I soon realized that they were the friends that Mr. Weasley was talking about.

The group of us reached the top quickly. "Everyone, this is Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric" All of us froze completely, except Renesmee who began looking between her father and Cedric. They looked the _exact_ same. Different clothes and hair styles, but they were like twins. That just wasn't possible. He would have to be a vampire to be Edward's twin, and clearly he had a heartbeat. "Isn't that something" Mr. Weasley said. "Cedric, these are the Cullens, and that one there is Edward." My husband slowly held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure." Edward's voice was quiet

"Likewise" Cedric said, wonder in his eyes. Mr. Diggory was having the same reaction as Mr. Weasley. It was cool, but not that big of a deal.

"Come on everyone, gather around." Mr. Diggory called. We all formed a circle around this old boot.

"Why are we all gathered around a mangy old boot?" Harry asked.

"It's not just any mangy old boot" One of the twins said…Fred maybe?

"It's a portkey" George continued.

"Everyone grab on." We all grabbed onto the boot with one hand, I was still holding Edward's hand with the other hand. "One…two…three!" It was much worse than the floo powder. I could tell by the look on Jacob's face he was really close to being sick. "Everyone let go!"

"What?" Rosalie demanded.

"Let go!" The Weasley's all did as their father said, and we quickly followed in suit. We were suddenly falling before slamming into the ground.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

"I think, we fell" Alice said.

"Not helpful" I informed her.

We all stood and I realized that we were surrounded by tents. Lots and lots of tents. Mr. Weasley led us down the row. Finally he stopped in front of a fairly small tent. Each of the Weasley's went inside, until I was sure that there couldn't be any more room. After a moment Alice poked her head inside, and then squealed in delight. Alice began bouncing up and down, grabbed Jasper's hand, and dragged him inside. I followed them inside-And it was huge. It was like a huge house inside a tent that had only been a yard tall. I couldn't believe it. "Magic…is amazing" I whispered.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

After we had all settled down, Mr. Weasley led us to the Quidditch Pitch…I don't know what that is, but I think it's a sports field. We had to climb all the way to the top of this stadium. It was too high for a normal stadium.

It turned out that was for a reason. The sport was played on flying broomsticks. I don't completely understand that. Magic was getting weirder and weirder. I didn't understand it at first…but then I realized that it's a really cool sport. I was soon cheering for Krum on the Bulgarian team. The first time I whooped for a score Edward gave me a very weird look. I ignored him.

I was disappointed when the game was over and we had to head back to the tent. The game had been so cool. I heard Edward and Bella talking and laughing very quietly in the back. I don't think they paid attention to the game, but it was their loss.

I was busy listening to George and Fred. They were talking about the Quidditch match. I soon found myself dragged into the conversation, asking questions, and learning about the game even more. At Hogwarts George and Fred were beaters for the Gryffindor team. Harry was the seeker for the team. I was hoping that maybe I could learn to fly a broom too. The twins were completely into that idea. They thought having another person on the team would be cool.

When we got back to the tent I was with the twins Harry and Ron talking Quidditch while Renesmee went to the back with Ginny and Hermione. They were telling me about Harry's first game when there was shouting and screaming outside. All of the Cullens were on edge now. "The Irish must be getting the party going" George said with a laugh.

Mr. Weasley ran into the main room. "It's not the Irish. Everyone get outside!" I stepped outside and saw that most of the tents were on fire. The shouting and screaming made it almost impossible hear Mr. Weasley at us. "Fred! George! You take Ginny! Everyone, get back to the portkey!" I grabbed Renesmee's hand and began to run at human speed in the direction we were supposed to be heading.

We tried to get through a mass of people. I was barely holding onto Nessie's hand when she slipped from my grip. "Nessie!" I spun around. I couldn't see her. All of the people were pushing against me, pulling me away from the spot I lost Ness. "Renesmee!" I shouted. "Renesmee!"

* * *

**How is that for a cliff hanger? Renesmee, alone with Deatheaters. Well, Harry around there somewhere, but having a human hybrid trapped with dark wizards can't be a good thing.**

**Also, the Siamese cat is based off of my Mom's cat that she had when she was younger. So that is where the name comes from and the breed. You can find a link to the picture of the adorable Heidi (or my concept of her) on my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I left you with that cliff hanger for so long, this weekend completely wore me out. But I am back to work again. **

**Chapter Six: Dark Mark**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I felt Jake's hand slip away. I thought I could hear him shouting for me, but with all of the yelling and spell casting around me, I just couldn't tell. I found myself brutally pushed out of the group of people. I ended up knocking down some tent that hadn't been burned yet.

Quickly I stood up, trying to catch sight of Uncle Emmett of Jake. I couldn't see them, or the rest of my family for that matter. I was about to dive back into the mob when I heard several young children crying behind me. I turned around and saw a woman trying to pick up her children that totaled five. She was holding two, but she couldn't get the other three.

Carlisle had always told me to help people whenever I could, so I ran over to the woman, quickly grabbing the three children from the ground. "Do you have a port key?" I asked, shouting so she could hear.

The woman nodded and began to turn. "This way!" We both ran through the tents, avoiding the streaks of light that flew around us. I didn't want to know what they were, but the green lights looked deadly. At one point I had to shove the mother to the ground to save her and the children from one of the deadly green streaks. Quickly I helped them get to their feet and we started running again.

Finally we had reached a toaster sitting in an open field. A middle aged man and a teen were standing by it. "Matilda!" He shouted, running to the mother. "You're safe."

"Mathew, we wouldn't have made it without her help." Matilda told the man, who I guessed to be her husband.

"Thank you" Mathew said as he took two of the children. "You saved my family"

"I couldn't just leave them there." I said. I looked behind us and saw that the flashing lights had died down, as had the screaming. "I'm sorry, I have to go find my family."

"Thank you!" They both shouted as I turned and ran human speed back to the campsites. Soon I was between the fires of the tents again. I was naturally scared of the flames. They were the only things that could kill my family. I ran, sniffing the air, trying to find a familiar scent.

It suddenly hit me. I paused to locate the exact scent. It wasn't one of my family, but I had smelled it before… It was Harry's scent. Quickly I began to run towards the direction Harry must have been. He would know where the others were, or at least where the Burrow was. I didn't like the idea of being lost in Britain.

**Bella POV**

Jake was the first of our family to find us, and he was completely panicked. Inbetween the apologizes, he told us that he had lost Renesmee in the crowd. I was terrified for her, but I couldn't be mad at Jake. It must have hurt to have suddenly lost her. Edward and I began to help him search. We found Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper quickly. And then Edward paused. "I can hear her thoughts" He said. All of us focused to find her sweet scent that reminded me of oranges.

"She's this way" I said, breaking into a full vampire run. Edward caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"We can't run." He said. "They might see." I slowed down to a human sprint, but only a human in top shape would be as fast as we were running. I understood the danger, but that was my daughter out there. But she would be in more danger if we were exposed.

**Edward POV**

I listened to Renesmee's thoughts. They weren't panicked, and no one was after her as far as I could tell. _There he is. Oh god, what happened to him?_ Who was she talking about?_ I hope he's not dead, I like Harry._ She's with Harry? That means she can try to protect him…_ There is a small bump on his head, I guess he got hit over the head and knocked out. Other than that he looks fine. _ Good, we hadn't failed our job, and we were close to Renesmee now. _What? I hear voices…They're Hermione and Ron. "Over here!" _I smiled.

"She's safe" I called to my family. "She found Harry, and Ron and Hermione just got there."

"Thank God" Bella said, her pace not slowing.

_Oh god what happened here? _Hermione thought. _Renesmee says Harry is okay, he's just not awake…oh look he's waking up!_

We turned around a tent and spotted the four of them when four wizards appeared around the group. They shouted curses at them. "No!" Bella and Jacob shouted.

**Jacob POV**

I rushed forward, knocking Nessie, and in turn the three wizards, to the ground. The sparks collided just above their heads. "That's my son!" Mr. Weasley was suddenly there too.

A man with grey hair had his wand pointed at Nessie still. "They were found at the scene of the crime!"

"They're just kids Barty"

"Crime?" I asked. "What crime?"

Hermione pointed to the sky. "It's the dark mark" She said. "It's his mark"

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Then they were, the ones with masks, they were his weren't they?"

"Deatheaters" Mr. Weasley said. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, I just had to get it up. We will be heading to Hogwarts next chapter! So don't worry you lot! Please review, they inspire me. **

**Also, since I didn't say it before, thank you Jeredith an DakotaSimle1313 for the House suggestions, but we still have another chapter before the sorting, so send in your suggestions now!**

**Signing Out -Nick Cloud**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now we begin the journey to Hogwarts…one last chapter and then we will discover what houses our Cullens will be placed in. So this is your last chance to give me your opinion on what house they will be in. To make sure everyone gets a chance, I will give it a day after posting it to decide. thatway those of you that don't read the chapter right away can give last minute suggestions. **

**Chapter Seven: Arrival**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

After the Quidditch World Cup, we held a family meeting. I told the Weasley's it was to talk about Hogwart's standards because we were going to go to King's Cross station very soon. In reality, we realized how difficult it would be to protect Harry if we didn't have a plan. So it was late evening in the yard when we all began to decide how to control this. "Since we've agreed to this, we have yet to discuss what might happen when we get to Hogwarts" I began. "One of the most important parts is understanding that there are four houses that the students are sorted into. We need to all understand that some of you may not be in the same house. Also, no sex rule is coming into play"

"What?" Rosalie was caught off guard.

"Not fair!" Emmett said.

"The boy's and girl's are in different dorms." I said. "There are several girls or boys in one room. And you will _not_ be breaking into the other dorms. Added to that you will all have to 'sleep' through the night."

"That's a whole school year." Emmett whined a little.

"Now, I want to attempt to have at least one of you with Harry at all times." I instructed. "It's possible that Voldemort might attack during the year. No matter what you do, we should do our best to protect Harry Potter. But family does come first. Since it will be rare for us to see you, then I am counting on you to try your hardest in all your classes. Try to minimize being noticed, being new, they will show interest, but try to blend in. That's not really something we've done, but we must blend in with them. They are aware that vampires are real, so we must try to prevent them from realizing what we really are." He took a deep breath. "Finally, relationships are not to be exposed at all. No handholding, no kissing, nothing. We are going to have enough problems without incest rumors around the school. Agreed?" They all nodded. "Esme and I are leaving early in the morning, so you will go to the train station with the Weasley's." I looked over my children. "Be careful" I whispered.

**Harry POV**

The next morning we all loaded up and headed to King's Cross Station. Emmett's poor owl was constantly trying to escape. It was like he was terrified of the Cullens or something. That was also the case with both Carlisle's and Alice's owls as well. Heidi on the other hand was relaxed when she was with Renesmee, though she did seem to have something against Jacob.

After we got the owls and trunks loaded, we had to split up. There were just too many of us to fit in one of the compartments. So myself, Ron, Hermione, Bella, Edward Renesmee and Jacob were all packed into one compartment, while Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper took one next to us. I quietly rubbed my scar. "It's hurting again isn't it?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Sirius will want to know, about this and your dream."

"What dream?" Bella asked.

"I've been having this nightmare over the summer." I replied. "It's nothing"

"It has to do with Voldemort" Edward said. It was a statement, not a question.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Because he gave you that scar" he nodded to my lightning bolt. "And Hermione's reaction implies a relationship between the scar and your dream."

"I like him" Hermione whispered very quietly to Ron. There was no chance that Edward could have heard, so why did he start smirking?

Most of the way there we were silent, but it seemed like Renesmee and Bella were having a conversation. Nessie had her hand laying on top of Bella's while Bella murmured quietly. Jacob and Edward were staring intently at each other, with Edward on occasion smirking or frowning, like he was listening to something.

"We're almost there" Hermione said. "We need to get into our robes." It was crowded in the compartment when we tried to change, but somehow we managed to pull on our robes by the time we arrived in Hogsmead.

"Good luck" I said to the four Cullens. "You have to go with the first years since you're being sorted."

"In the boats right?" Edward said. It took me by surprise that he already knew but I just nodded. "We'll see you later then."

As I got off the train, I realized that it was almost like Bella and Edward were trying not to look at each other during the train ride. Weird because they had seemed so close

**Edward POV**

It took all my self control not to snatch up Bella's hand as we got off the Hogwart's Express. I had been listening to Jacob's thoughts and those of our new friends on the way to Hogwarts, but now there was nothing to distract me from my wife. So I thought.

Following a stream of short 11 year olds to a lake, we got loaded into boats. I was in the lead one with a half giant, literally. His name was Hagrid. _That one kid is starin' me down_ He thought as he led the parade of boats across the lake. I smirked before looking at the boats behind us. I had made him uneasy.

_I can't believe how drab these robes are!_ I heard Alice's thoughts clearly in my mind. _Hopefully we can do something to make them look a little bit better. I mean, black, black and grey? Surely they aren't that fashioned deprived! I hope our time here doesn't corrupt Nessie's fashion sense. I spent so much time…_

I decided to stop following that stream of thought before I got tired. I focused on Jasper's to make sure he was doing alright. _This is just as bad as school, but now there are even more students._ He was in pain, fighting his thirst. _At least their emotions distract me some. There is such variety. Excitement, fear… oh great, and then there is the lust from Emmett. I knew this no sex rule would get to him very quickly. _ I held back laughter. But that did bring up the fact that I knew avoiding Bella would be difficult for me.

The boat hit shore. I stared up at the large castle that would be our home for the next several months. This would be interesting.

* * *

**This is your last chance to give me your house choices, because they will be sorted in the next chapter! I have a good idea where to put them, but your suggestion might change my mind, so tell me what you think!**

**Will be up in a couple days**

**Sorry if the Carlisle talk felt weird, I decided to add it last minute.**

**Signing Out- Nick Cloud**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now we finally have arrived to the sorting ceremony! I spent quite a bit of thought on whose POV I was going to do this in, and finally I ended up going with the Sorting Hat. You will see why when you read.**

**Thank you to everyone who sent in their suggestions for houses. I spent quite a while working on the final details on who went where, so thank you so much for your impute. **

_**Italics are what the person is thinking**_

**Underlines are what the hat is telling the new student**

**Now…Let the sorting begin!**

**Chapter Eight: Sort of Vampires**

* * *

**Sorting Hat POV**

Ah, another year, another set of young witches and wizards to be sorted. A hat's job is never done. I watched from my stool as the children were led in. What's this? There are some who clearly are not eleven years old. Is this some kind of joke! I will not be sorting… Albus is looking at me. He knows what I must be thinking. And he clearly seemed to have accepted that the first years included several that were too old. Very well. This hat will not complain. I will place them where I must.

The first child was called up. Before I had been there for a second I was calling out 'Ravenclaw!' It didn't take long before the first of the strange first years came forward. He had been called up as Jacob Black. I settled down on top of his head. _I look ridiculous. Oh great, Nessie is giggling. I knew this was a bad idea. _

I ignored his complaints as I searched his mind. Strong willed, loyal…woah! He wasn't human. Interesting

_Did that hat just talk to me? Ug, I must be hearing things. _

Where to put you? Where to put you? Loyal, kind, brave, dedicated…hm… let it be…

"GRYFFINDOR!" I shouted. I was removed from Jacob's head as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. I noted that he knew the Weasley twins, for they made room for him to sit next to them.

Another Gryffindor, a couple Slytherins and a Hufflepuff latter the next of the too old first years arrived. She was shorter than the rest, being what I would describe as pixie like. Alice Cullen fidgeted under me. _You are going to place me in Ravenclaw._ That was not at ll a question, but a statement. She was smart, quite an individual, creative, clearly she would be best placed in "RAVENCLAW!" She bounced up and down a few times before quickly moving to the table that was cheering for her. It took me a moment to realize that she had been right about where she would be place. Interesting…

"Isabella Cullen" Hm. These Cullens were all a family. That means that they are all related...Interesting Isabella jerked when I spoke to her. I began to find many characteristics in her, but along with that I discovered Vampire? A whole family? Hm… Very interesting…that explains your age…

_Oh no, how does the hat know? Is it going to expose us? _

Oh no. That would be a bad thing. Now…for your placement… Loyal, kind, caring, careful, and willing to watch for her chance… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Isabella glanced at one of the other Cullens before she escaped to the cheering table.

"Edward Cullen"

He was the one that Isabella had looked at before leaving. I instantly knew why. They were involved. These Cullens were very interesting…

_Place me in Hufflepuff, please, I need to be with Bella_

I see… Hm…hard working, loyal, but also extremely brave and daring…

_I need to be with Bella. _

Very well… Let it be… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Edward was soon next to Bella at the Hufflepuff table. I could see that they were careful not to touch each other. Interesting…

"Emmett Cullen"

Brave, Daring, but extremely loyal and hard working. Interesting…I could place him in Hufflepuff, but he didn't want to take his time about things. Still, he was loyal to his family…but fair play just wasn't his style. Yet I still felt like Hufflepuff would be a good fit.

_Okay…I've been here for about five minutes…we gonna do something soon? _

Ah, yes, let it be…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Emmett took me off with a flamboyant bow. I nearly got sick from being thrown into the air. That was not acceptable. Luckily, Minerva caught me before I hit the ground. That would be so undignified. It was true, Emmett was best suited for Gryffindor, he didn't have the patience that Hufflepuffs required.

"Jasper Cullen"

He was brave and had fought in wars before. I knew he would be best placed in "GRYFFINDOR!" He gave a look of longing to the Ravenclaw table, where Alice Cullen had been placed.

"Renesmee Cullen"

That was when I met Renesmee. She wasn't human, but unlike most of her family she wasn't a vampire either. She was a hybrid. Only seven years old, she looked and acted like she was 17. I became caught up in her families story when I realized I still needed to place her. This was difficult. Being sheltered by her family, there wasn't much of a need for bravery on her part, but I could sense those qualities in her. She wasn't afraid of new things, which was important fore her family moved quite a bit. But like her parents… Edward and Bella were her parents? Incredible! I could spend much time sitting on her head, trying to place her. Fore she was original in her own right, and very smart. But in the end, her small voice was what made up my mind.

_Please put me with Jake. Please put me with Jake. I love Mom and Dad, but I want to be with Jake. We need to protect Harry…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Renesmee was instantly running to Jacob, and he swept her up in his arms with a huge hug before setting her down again. That was a well done choice. Now, maybe I'll be done with these Cullens…

"Rosalie Cullen"

Or not. I sighed as only a hat could sigh and felt myself laid on the final Cullen's head. She was smart, brave, fair, and hard working. But she was Cunning, resourceful, full of ambition, with leadership qualities and a strong sense of self preservation. Determined at all times, I knew that she would be placed best in

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rosalie shrugged as a small disappointed sigh came from the Gryffindors. She made her way over to the loud Slytherins, catching the eyes of many of the boys there as well.

The rest of the night was simple. No big problems with sorting after those Cullens. I had to say though, they were going to make this year at Hogwarts a little bit more interesting.

* * *

**I had a hard time deciding on a couple of these guys, so I did cheat and use the Pottermore sorting to help me place one or two of the characters. Tell me what you thought of the sorting! **

**Signing Out - Nick Cloud**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, I was having problems figuring out how to play out this chapter. I debated about which POV to take, and came up with Edward. **

**Now let's use Edward to glimpse at what everyone is thinking. **

_**Italics are thoughts**_

_**Thoughts are followed by a name**_** Like this **_**But only if Edward knows the person. **_

**Chapter Nine: Triwizard Tournament**

* * *

**Edward POV**

It was difficult to not reach out and take Bella's hand as she sat next to me. All of the students were now sorted. I decided I had to focus on something other than my wife.

_Who were those Cullens? _

_What are they doing here? _

_Those guys are really hot. _

_I'd love to get to know some of the Cullen girls. _

_Man I can't believe they look like that_

_Those first years look really old this year…_

I stopped listening when I realized Dumbledore was speaking. "This year there will be no Quidditch Cup" Professor Dumbledore called from his podium. In response to Dumbledore's announcement, there was booing from all four of the tables.

"THAT'S RUBISH!" Someone shouted from the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore raised his hand and slowly everyone quieted. "Instead Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

_Oh no. I already know Emmett will want to do whatever this is. _Rosalie

_Oooo this looks interesting _Alice. I caught a glimpse of something having to do with…dragons? I hoped none of us would get involved in whatever this is. We were going to have enough problems.

"For Triwizard Tournament is where we bring together Hogwarts with two other prestigious schools. I would like to present, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" The doors to the Great Hall opened. Then a large collection of beautiful girls ranging from 11 to 17 came through the doors. They all were dressed in matching light blue silk uniforms. As they came down I was hit with flashes from thoughts from majority of the male student body.

_They're hot!_

_Look at their legs_

_I think I'm in love_

There were also the jealous girls who interjected into these thoughts.

_I can't believe them!_

_These idiots are all ga-ga for these girls_

_I wish I could walk that smoothly._

_Humph, they're alright. _Rosalie. Of course my sister would believe they weren't particularly pretty. They were, but not compared to any vampires we've met. Rosalie would still outshine all of them. My eyes drifted to the back of the group, where a woman, who was too tall for any human standards stood. I caught her name from Dumbledore's introduction, Madam Maxine.

_That woman is freakin' tall! _Emmett. _But wow, those girls are pretty hot…oh no, Edward might hear me. Rosalie, Rosalie Rosalie _I shook my head at Emmett's chant, trying to focus on Rose. I would spare him and not inform Rosalie of that little tidbit.

The last of the students filed through, and I saw that now they were male. I had almost gotten the idea that the school was girls only.

"And now to present, Durmstrang Insitute."

Young men around 17 headed the group. They were displaying tricks with fire and their staffs. All were dressed in blood red cloaks, and wore fur caps. After the first wave, came the headmaster, Karkaroff. And behind him were the boys under 17 and the girls. I noticed that the thought tones were reversed now. The men were jealous, as the girls were wide mouth at the Drumstrang boys.

_Blimey! That's Viktor Krum! _Ron. I shifted my gaze to locate the seeker we had seen at the World Cup. Krum was walking beside the headmaster.

"Eternal Glory awaits the winner. But in order to win, the champions will compete in three, dangerous and deadly tasks. To explain the rules, we have Mr. Barty Crouch from the Ministry to explain." Dumbledore stepped down as a man with gray hair.

"Due to past deaths during the tournament, the entry is only open to those of age 17 or older" Shouting came from the students under seventeen. Crouch tried to continue during it. "All of those wishing to enter simply write your name on a piece of parchment, and place it in the goblet of fire. But remember, if you are chosen as the champion for your school, you stand alone. The Goblet of Fire is a binding contract, if your name comes from it, you are bound to the Tournament. Good luck" He quickly left.

I looked up at Carlisle, he was staring right at me. _This Tournament might be a threat to Harry_ Carlisle thought directly to me. I nodded slightly. _We need to make sure he doesn't try to cheat the system and enter._ Again I nodded. I turned away as a feast suddenly appeared magically on the table. Everyone in our house started to loud up their plates, and I looked at Bella, and knew this was going to be an interesting night…

* * *

**I know this is a short and boring chapter, but I had to introduce the tournament. I am not a fan of time jumps, but now I see why so many fanfic writers use them. This stuff is boring to write and most likely even more boring to read. **

**Hopefully I can pick up the pace and get something interesting soon.**

**Signing Out- Nick Cloud**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next update, hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter Ten: Introduction of Issues**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I was not looking forward to this night. Having to 'eat' all that food was not what I had signed up for. It would all be coming up later. Great.

During the feast, I realized that there was one boy, I figured he was around Harry's age, that was looking at me. I was used to that. Almost all of the idiots around me stared dumbfounded when I first sat down. But this one had a small smile on his face. His light blonde hair was almost white.

"Hello" He said, smiling slyly. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" I paused my fake eating to stare at his him. "You need to make the right kind of friends around here, and I can help you there" He held out his hand to me.

Carlisle had told us we had to blend in, but I did not like this kid. But… sometimes you need to just suck it up and deal with it. "Alright." I took his hand. He was surprised for a moment by how cold it was, but quickly he recovered.

"This is Crabb, and that's Goyle" He pointed to his cronies sitting on the other side of him. Both happened to be stuffing their faces with the sweets on the table. "When the feast is done, we'll show you the fastest way to the common room. We're in the dungeons"

Well, I guess I just made a friend.

**Emmett POV**

I kept glancing across the hall to look at Rose. It looked like that kid next to her was making friendly with her. He had better not get any ideas…

"Emmett-" Renesmee hissed next to me.

"What?" I demanded

"You bent the spoon" She pointed to the silverware in my hand. It was bent completely in half.

"Whoops" I quickly started to try to bend it back into shape as my niece just giggled at me. Yeah, she thought it was funny…

But I had more things I had to figure out. I needed to find a hang out for me and Rosalie. There was no way Carlisle was going to stop us, not for a whole year. I guessed I would just have to tour the castle to find out where it would work. I caught Edward looking at me from the table next to us. He was laughing quietly. Sorry bro! But I can't make it! He shook his head and returned his focus to his own table.

**Alice POV**

I was zoning out as I had a vision... It was of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. But it was like he was transforming. I was swept into the image as I saw him change into a young man, but as soon as he took a sip from his flask, he then transformed back into Professor Moody.

Whoever the new teacher was, it was _not_ Mad Eye Moody. I looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Edward staring at me. He knew it too. We had a problem.

"Hi" A small voice said next to me. I looked over and saw that a girl around 13 was sitting next to me. She had dirty blonde hair that reached her waist, and her eyes were a silvery grey. Like all of the students, she was wearing her robes. But along with her blue and black robes, she had a necklace made of what looked like…beer bottle caps? On them they had the word _Butterbeer_.

"Hello" I said smiling. Sure, the necklace was odd, but who wouldn't want to be a little odd?

"I'm Luna Lovegood"

"Alice"

"You may find it easier if you don't befriend me" Luna said. "Most people think I'm insane. You could try to get to know Roger Davies or Padma Patil. They are better liked than me."

"People around here just don't have taste" I said. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a third year. So, you and your family look a little old to be first years."

"We were being taught in the U.S., but I guess our parents realized we weren't learning anything."

"So you transferred here"

"Yes"

"Your parents are Professor and Dr. Cullen right?"

"My adoptive ones."

"Are all of you adopted?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting. Are any of you really related?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Renesmee is Edward's sister. They are the first two that Carlisle and Esme adopted."

"Renesmee is a unique name"

"She's a very unique person" More than anyone ever would know.

"Later would you like me to show you around some?"

I nodded. The next thing I knew, Luna was telling me about all kinds of magical creatures. This year was going to get interesting.

**Harry POV**

I found myself ignoring George and Fred's debate about how to best get their names in the goblet. I wasn't interested in the glory, I just wanted to be normal. I found myself instead, talking to Renesmee. "So are any of you really related?"

"Edward is my biological brother, and then Jasper and Rosalie are twins too."

"Which one of you were the first that were adopted?"

"Me and Edward. Esme is our aunt really, but when our parents died in a car crash, she and Carlisle adopted us."

"That was very nice of them" I was hoping they weren't like my aunt and uncle.

"It was. And they are both really great. Carlisle and Esme are amazing parents."

"What's Bella's story?" I asked. I found myself turning to the Hufflepuff table to look at her.

Renesmee looked at me for a moment before responding. It was almost like she was amused by something. Which didn't make sense when she told me Bella's story. "Bella's parents gave her up when she was really little, and she was bouncing around in foster care for a long time. Eventually it became too much for her, and she became really depressed." Renesmee glanced over at Bella, who looked perfectly happy now. "It was a little after her suicide attempt when Esme heard about her, and then she was the next addition to the family."

"Wow, can you tell me more about her?"

**Bella POV**

I was sitting between Edward and Cedric. It was so weird to turn to look at my husband on my right, then see an almost identical person on my left. I realized it might be difficult to tell the difference between the two of them if it weren't for my senses. I could of course smell the blood coursing through Cedric's veins, and hear every beat of his heart. There wasn't a chance I would mistake his scent for Edward's.

"Are you looking forward to your time at Hogwarts?" Cedric asked me.

I nodded before taking a 'drink' from my glass. "Yes, hopefully I'll learn more about magic here than at my old school"

"You can't really call it a school." Edward mentioned. "It told us we were wizards and witches, but didn't do anything else for us."

"You have a lot of catching up to do then." Cedric said. "If you ever need help with homework or spells, just ask me. I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks." I said.

"Cedric, are you going to enter?" A boy next to Cedric asked.

"I was planning on it." Cedric turned to the boy. "Rupert, this is Bella Cullen, and that's Edward."

"Nice to meet yah" Rupert stuck his hand out to me, which I took. "I'm Rupert Summerby. I'm Ced's best friend, wing man, and shoulder to cry on" I joined the boys when they laughed. This year was going to be fun.

**Unknown POV**

I watched the Cullen students as they each exited the Great Hall with their houses. I had been watching them during the whole feast, and they ate very little. As I watched, I began to get the feeling that they weren't human. I was not sure what they were doing here, but I planned to find out before my master's plans could be foiled. No one would prevent him from rising again.

* * *

**Hm…things are getting interesting… What is going to happen with some of these friends the Cullens have made? **

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**Signing Out- Nick Cloud**


	11. Chapter 11

**Writer's Block stinks. But I managed to pound out this chapter. There is a slight time jump in the chapter, so please have mercy on me. It's not that big of one though! **

**Heads up, I have an option for you guys to get into the story again. Read the note after this chapter!**

**So yeah, here's your chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven: Owlery**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We'd been in Hogwarts for less than four hours, but I had to get time with my Rose. After asking about the layout of Hogwarts, I think I have the perfect place for us to meet up. All I needed was to get close enough to Rose to tell her my idea.

The feast was over, and everyone was headed towards the common rooms. Fred had told me how to get there, and being a vampire I had a handy photographic memory. I managed to work my way around and through the crowds of kids to get towards the Slytherins.

"Oh lookie! It's a Gryffindor"

"Get out of our face!"

"Move on!"

"I'm looking for someone" I almost growled. As soon as I gave them the evil eye, most of the Slytherins shut up. I searched for her….there! She was next to that blonde kid again. He better not get any ideas...

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

I leaned in and put my mouth to her ear. I knew no one would hear us if I spoke at vampire speed. "Meet me outside the great hall around midnight. I'll tell you then." When I leaned away Rose gave me a 'what are you up to' look. "Trust me" I was at normal speed. "It's a good idea." Before she had a chance to respond I quickly, by human standards, made my way out of the great hall. This was going to go great!

**A couple hours later**

I bounced from foot to foot. Rosalie would be here any second, and when she was, I could take her to the perfect place! We could be in and out before anyone noticed. I looked at the stairs and saw her beautiful face looking at me with suspicion.

I ran forward and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" I began to lead her out at vampire speed. No one should be awake, so we would be fine. We jetted outside and began to work our way down the path.

"Where are we going?"

"you'll see!"

"Emmett…"

"Shh! We're here!"

I smiled at Rose, expecting her to be pleased with my idea. "Emmett…is this…is this…the owlery?

"Yeah, no one is going to be showing up here." I led her inside. It was a circular stone room, and I guessed it would be cold, but it didn't matter to us. The floor had a layer of straw that I thought would be perfect. "And I doubt the others would think of this good of a place-"

"Emmett, you're thinking…." She looked around. "In here?!"

"Why not?"

An owl hooted above us. And a large white something dropped right onto Rosalie's perfect hair. "That's why not! Emmett! Think things through! These owls are everywhere! They poop everywhere! They spit up dead animals!" She sighed. "When you have a better idea find me." She started to walk out. "That's disgusting!" She was referring to her hair.

I watched after her. "How am I going to find a place that works?"

* * *

**I know it's a filler, but it's really funny in my opinion. This will be an on going subplot, so things will be interesting…**

**Now, if you guys want to help me avoid big gaps like this again, leave a review. But… tell me something you want to see while the Cullens are at Hogwarts. Maybe how they interact with a teacher or student, or if they get into trouble and how, or anything else really. Maybe you have an idea of where they can try to get alone time with their partners. You can include as many or as little details as you want. I may tweak it, but if I choose yours, then you'll get a special thank you from me and I will give you an invisible trophy by owl. **

**I know what I want to do a little later, but I need something for right now. Help me out guys!**

**Signing Out-Nick Cloud**


End file.
